


First Night on the Crimson Light

by GalaxyDragon



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDragon/pseuds/GalaxyDragon
Summary: Hey! I tried to write a quick story before season 2 airs on Monday! I'm so excited!  This is just what I think is going to happen, with everyone aboard the Crimson Light.Since season 2 is airing hopefully I'll have some more stories.  This was written pretty quickly, but I still hope anyone who reads it enjoys it! Might make updates to it.





	First Night on the Crimson Light

_Gone_. Quinn was gone. The Galaxy One was gone.  It seemed as though everything in Gary’s life was meant to stay for a short moment, and then leave without a goodbye.  Gary gently pulled the covers of the blanket over Mooncake, who was resting against his side.  The poor creature had gone through hell only a day ago, yet seemed mostly unhurt.  If Gary had one thing to be thankful for, it was that Mooncake stayed the same no matter what.  Good times, bad times, Mooncake was there by his side, ready to take on whatever the universe decided to throw their way. The man turned over, the rickety mattress beneath him groaning underneath the weight.  Mooncake shifted and hummed as Gary’s soft human hand stroked his head gently.

“Little buddy, what have we gotten into now?” Gary asked to the sleeping alien. Of course he wasn’t going to answer.

“ _We’re on the Crimson Light.”_ came a voice. The blonde would have been startled had he not been used to hearing HUE’S voice in the middle of the night. The AI’s newly found robot body sat in the corner of the tiny room, eyes emitting a soft orange glow.

“Oh really? I didn’t know.” Gary rolled his eyes.

 _“You really should get some rest.  There’s no telling what tomorrow will bring. You’re lucky enough to even be sleeping in a bed right now.”_   HUE moved his arms as he spoke, trying out his new ability to use hand gestures.

“After everything we’ve been through, you’re still the same overbearing AI I know.”

  
 _“Right, and you love me.”_ joked HUE.

Gary glanced at the robot, then smiled lightly.

“Of course I do.”

  
A few moments of silenced passed between them. This was such a familiar feeling. Gary lying in bed, staring out at the stars because he wasn’t able to sleep. HUE speaking to him about random topics, the hum of a ship’s engine as they flew quietly through the galaxy for five years.  Yet, despite the similarities, there was an overwhelming amount of differences. This wasn’t the Galaxy One. HUE wasn’t controlling the ship anymore. Gary was no longer a prisoner. This was the Crimson Light. HUE had his own physical body. Gary was a free man now. So much had changed in a short amount of time. Gary knew for a fact that keeping everyone safe was his top priority now. That would never change no matter what. He couldn’t handle losing someone else. Not again.

Suddenly the door swished open, causing Gary to sit upright and Mooncake to awaken, antennas raised, listening. HUE slowly reached for his baton, which was lying behind him on the floor.  
A moment passed before Gary realized it was only the small Ventrexian. The cat’s fur was ruffled and he seemed frustrated.

“Hey? You alright over there?” asked Gary, obviously knowing the answer.

Little Cato stomped into the room, the door swishing shut behind him.  This was their first night aboard the Crimson Light. Ash had her own room, as did Clarence. Gary decided to bunk with HUE and Mooncake. That of course left Little Cato to share a room with Fox.  From the look of Little Cato, he and Fox hadn’t gotten along very well on their first night. The cat threw his hands into the air.

“No! I can’t stand him! He’s all about ‘zones’ and ‘space’ and I’m not even allowed to exist in there apparently! Why can’t I have my own room?” His tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

“We don’t exactly have a lot of leg room on this ship. It’s not the Galaxy One.” answered Gary, sitting up and facing the kid.

“I don’t care. I hate Fox. I hate Clarence. I just want to go home.” Little Cato sighed, looking down at his feet. His ears started to droop.

“Little Cato?” Gary watched him slowly sit down on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“But I don’t even have a home anymore." 

Gary cringed on the inside. The poor kid had been through so much, and he worried he wasn’t enough to help Little Cato cope with everything.  Yet Avocato had given him the task of caring for him, and that’s what he would do.

"Hey, hey. Come here.” Gary motioned with his hands. Little Cato sniffled and climbed onto the bed, sitting on the edge. Gary kicked his legs over the side, sitting up straight. Mooncake sat between them.

“I know being aboard this new ship is kind of terrifying. You probably won’t believe me when I say this, but I’m kind of scared too right now.” Gary started petting Mooncake.

“What? No way. Thunder Bandit’s not afraid of anything”. The Ventrexian rolled his eyes.

“Oh! Believe me I am.  We’re strangers aboard an unfamiliar ship, a different and possibly dangerous crew, and a brand new mission.  Everyone in this room at the moment are all I have.”

"What about KVN?”

“Ugh. Anyway, you, Mooncake, and HUE.  And I’m lying here staring at the ceiling, wondering in my head if Quinn’s alive or not. I miss her Little Cato, I really do. And not only did we lose Quinn, we failed to save the Earth.”

Silence fell upon them as they recalled the previous mission.

“Chookity?” spoke Mooncake.

“Oh, what I was saying was I am scared. I’m nervous about the future. I’m so worried about losing someone else I love, because I don’t think I could handle it again. But I’m going to make it my top priority that I will never let you guys get hurt, I promise.”  
Little Cato put a paw on Gary’s arm.

“I’ll make sure nothing happens to you either, Thunder Bandit." 

Gary chuckled. "Oh, don’t worry about me, Spider Cat.  I just want everyone else to be safe.”

“Hmmmm…” Mooncake nuzzled his face into Gary’s side once more.

Gary put an arm around the kid’s shoulder.   
“But it’s okay to be scared. And I know no matter what happens to us, we’ll be alright in the end. 

"Think so?” The Ventrexian’s ears perked up.

“Know so.  And Little Cato, home is wherever those who love and care about you are.  Remember what I said about all of us being a strange family before the mission?” asked Gary. Little Cato nodded.

“Just because we’ve been split apart from the others doesn’t mean we aren’t still a family. We’ll always look out for you.”  Mooncake made a soft humming noise in agreement.

“Now, it’s super late. I understand you and Fox haven’t gotten along so far but maybe just give it another shot. You never know, you guys could end up liking each other eventually.”

“No way. We’re too different. Plus he screams a lot.” The cat crossed his arms.

“Just give him another chance. It’s only the first night after all. Trust me, you think I liked HUE the first few times sleeping on the Galaxy One?”  
HUE turned towards him, and Gary could of sworn his eyes narrowed.

“Alright. I’ll give him another chance.” Little Cato hopped down from the bed and began walking to the automatic door.

“Gary?” he asked, glancing back over his shoulder. The blonde, who had been lying back down with Mooncake, looked back up at him.

“Thanks.”

Gary smiled lightly and nodded.

“Of course.”

With that the door swooshed open, the gust ruffling Little Cato’s fur. The door shut once more, leaving Gary with his thoughts, Mooncake, and HUE.

“HUE?”

_“Yes Gary?”_

“We’re going to be fine, right?” Gary asked, snuggling under the blanket.

 “ _I do not know Gary.“_

"That’s not very comforting.”

_“Would you rather me tell a lie?”_

“Um, yes?”

 _“Very well. Then yes Gary, I think we’re all going to be fine.”_ HUE answered.

Mooncake tucked his face into the covers, mumbling softly. Gary wrapped his arms around the planet destroyer, pulling him close.

  
“Yeah, totally. We’re all going to be just **fine…** ”


End file.
